


Phone Sex.

by shumdariomix



Category: Little Mix, Matthew Daddario - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cute, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinky, Roughness, Self-pleasuring, Sexting, Smut, fluff kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumdariomix/pseuds/shumdariomix
Summary: Jesy Nelson, 1/4 of international girlgroup Little Mix, is on tour and away from her man, Matthew Daddario while he films for the new season of Shadowhunters. Their emotions get the better of them and they have hot steamy phone sex.





	

As Jesy sighs from slight exhaustion, her phone lights up with a familiar name that boosts her energy and she jumps onto her bed as she answers and awaits for the familiar New York twang to fill her ears.

"Jes?" "Matt, hi." "Hey princess. I miss you," the New York native drawls and Jesy gets comfy in her bed, smiling brightly to herself. "I miss you more, how's LA?" "Same old, same old. How's Europe?" "Beautiful, but I wish we could see it together. You'd love it." "Someday. I promise." "How's the rest of the cast?" "They all miss you, but I miss you the most. But don't tell Em and Kat this. They'll kill me." "I promise, it's between us," the UK born popstar laughs softly as she turns onto her back.

"How long is it before you can take a few days off of shooting and come on tour with me?" Jesy asks softly as she rests her hand on her torso and closes her eyes. "Hopefully soon baby."

"I miss you so much Matt." "I know, I know. I miss you just as much." "How long can we talk?" "As long as we like. We wrapped for the day and I'm on my way home." Jesy lets out an inaudible sigh as she shifts around to get herself comfy. "You okay?" "Yeah, just can't get comfy in this damn hotel bed."

"You know you sleep better with somebody else with you Jes." "I wanted to be on my own tonight." "If I could, I'd be there to help you sleep." "If you were here, we wouldn't be sleeping Matthew."

A hearty laugh echoes through the phone and Jesy's lips curl up at the sound she's grown to love over the last few months. 

"That's true, id just spend the night kissing you. To make up for lost time." "What else?" Jesy asks softly as she wants to take in every word. "I'd hug you as if I were to let go, you'd disappear. I'd play with your hair, because it's your favourite thing of mine to do." 

"That sounds perfect," she muses as she closes her eyes and listens to Matt speak. "I'd probably spend the night making love to you as well," he suddenly speaks again, Jesy's eyes slotting open as she shifts under the blankets. 

"Id just, run my fingers over familiar places, because it's been too long since I've touched them, touched you. I'd appreciate every curve and dip and space. I'd take you in with great detail, because you still blow my mind even though I've seen you completely exposed to me numerous times already. It still feels like the first time."

Jesy's breath catches slightly as Matthew voice gets hoarser, and she hums softly. "You still there J?" "I'm here, I'm just listening to you. I love listening to you talk." "I can talk more if you want."

"Y-yeah, sure. I'm here don't worry." "I trust you." "Did you and Harry have any kissing scenes today?" "Just one, he doesn't compare to you though." "How so?" "He doesn't kiss me like you do. He doesn't kiss me with complete urgency. With complete passion and love." "That's because I love you and everytime i kiss you, it's been a while since the last time."

"That's what makes me love it more. It's like a drug. You addict me in a way I can't explain right now, you're just an addictive woman all around Jessica Nelson."

Jesy chews on her lip softly as Matt's words send tingles up along her spine, and she leans back against the headboard. "I'm home now, about to cook some dinner." "I can't wait to have one of your homemade dinners again soon," Jesy muses almost silently and can just about visualise Matt's boyish grin. 

"I love you." "I love you too Jes."

Jesy sits in silence as she listens to Matt cooking dinner on the other end of the line, a smile painting onto her lips as she can imagine him in their kitchen, moving around swiftly naturally, almost as she does when she's dancing onstage.

Past memories of her relationship with Matt dance inside her mind, and the last time they were in bed together flashes before her eyes. Visuals of Matthew hovering over her naked frame underneath his lean torso plays on her mind, that nights events coming back to remind her of her lover's talents, not only in the kitchen, but in their bed. 

Closing her eyes, Jesy allows the memory to keep playing in her mind, her teeth clamping against her lip as they do so. Flashes of Matthew's bitten swollen lips against her sweat slicked skin, makes the pop star let out a soft yet satisfied breath she didn't realise she was holding in past her lips. 

"Jesy, are you still there?" an amused tone chimes through the phone makes her remember where she is and she coughs softly. "I'm here, sorry I zoned out." "I could hear perfectly darling." 

Jesy's fair cheeks light up a shy shade of red, thankful for once Matthew couldn't see her and she hears him chuckle hoarsely through the phone. "So you miss my kissing?" "A lot," the singer admits. Knowing full well Matthew heard her content breathing before he snapped her out of her daydream. 

"Tell me how much." "More than I can explain." "Tell me what you were thinking about." "Our last night before tour started. We just came in from dinner at that little Italian place you love, and you had your way with me."

"Tell me more," Matt asks huskily as Jesy hears him moving around and hears a sigh of relief. "You pinned me down, marked my neck up cause that guy gave me suggestive looks. It made you jealous and possessive." "What else did I do?" Matt asks breathily and groans softly, Jesy instantly guessing he was splayed out on their bed with his hand wrapped around his member. 

"You kissed me all over, it felt like my body was on fire. You were holding me down while you kissed the life out of me. And bit my lips to the point I thought they'd bleed." "That guy should have kept his eyes off my girl," Matthew groans softly as Jesy hears him cursing under his breath.

She bites her lip as she listens intently, her hand resting her phone next to her head before she allows her hand to drift between her short clad legs. "What else?" Matt asks in a short breath, his pants coming through against jesy's ear, and her fingers lightly brush against her skin. 

"You groped my hips, boobs, you sucked and played and bit my skin," she rasps out as her fingers play against the damp skin clothed by her underwear, her eyes falling closed as she speaks. "You're playing with yourself aren't you?"

"Can't help it, your words are sending me there." "Tell me what you're doing yeah?" "I have my hand wrapped around my cock. It's straining and desperately needs to be fucked." "Fuck your cock for me hm?" Jesy's accented voice speaks against Matthews ear, and he drops his head back as her words send chills down his skin. 

"Wish you were here to do it for me baby. Your tongue and mouth always get me there," he rasps out as his hand greedily works up and down his skin, and he groans softly. "Talk to me J, help me get there." "Remember the last time you tasted me? Your hair tickled the inside of my legs, your stubble scratched my skin. But fuck it felt so so good. You said that I hadn't ever tasted as good as that time."

"And then you wanted to ride my face, such a dirty, filthy girl," Matthew choked out as he squeezes and blindly works and builds his orgasm up. "Tell me what you're doing Jes." A soft whimper comes from the other end of the call, and Matthew instantly knows what his partner is doing.

"I'm playing with myself. I want to get deeper but my fingers don't get that far, I need your fingers Matt," Jesy whines as she pulls her underwear off of her legs, needily and roughly slipping her fingers inside her aching heat, silent moans falling from her lips.

"Keep talking to me Jes, theres a good girl," Matthew croons softly as he tries to help Jesy build her orgasm up. "Such a good girl, waiting until I can hear you play with your beautiful delicious pussy." 

"I need your fingers so bad, I can't hit the spot you can," she frustratedly moans as she tries to brush her fingers against the bundle of nerves Matthew always seems to hit in one stroke. "Soon baby doll. Soon." 

The pair work their best to finish as they both take in the sounds of their lover, soft needy gasps coming from Jesy, and deep rough moans coming from Matthew. "What else do you remember from our last time?" "The way you took my cock. Took it so good for me. You looked stunning." Matt groans out as he gets a final few jerks of his hand in, before hotly shooting webs of cum onto his hand and torso. 

Catching his breath, he listens to Jesy as he can tell she's getting closer to hitting her high. "Just a bit more baby. You can do it," he pants softly as he talks her through it, grinning devishly as her erotic soft screams come through the phone. "Such a good girl." "Thank you Matty," she rasps as she blushes to herself, reaching for a tissue to clean herself up.

"I can't wait to see you," he murmurs softly as he sits up and rubs the back of his neck. "I miss you so much," Jesy says softly into his ear, Matthew sighing silently. "I miss you even more baby doll. Only another 10 days." "Il see you in Paris?" "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Jesy smiles to herself as Matthew softly whispers reassurances into her ear, and she yawns softly. "Sleep darling." "You too okay? Promise me." "I promise sweetheart." "Okay, goodnight Matt, I love you." "I love you even more baby doll."

After they exchange their goodbyes, Jesy gets a notification from Instagram, her smile almost splitting her cheeks. 

"@MatthewDaddario : 10 more days. We can make it. ❤️ : tags. @jesynelson."

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the kinkiest thing I've written in forever. But the concept of Jesy/Matt sounds so good to me, so il probably do another prompt soon. I hope you enjoy this! I didn't proofread cause it's 1.17am. Il proofread and fix any errors tomorrow.


End file.
